Blade (Marvel Comics)
Summary Blade is a character from Marvel Comics who is a half-vampire hybrid and a vampire hunter. Eric Brooks, the man later known as Blade, was born in 1929. His father, Lucas Cross, a member of the secret society the Order of Tyrana, sent his pregnant wife Tara to England before he was taken a prisoner in Latveria. There she took the name Vanessa Brooks and found shelter with brothel owner Madame Vanity, another member of the Order of Tyrana. Experiencing labor complications, Tara was forced to seek a doctor's assistance. The doctor, Deacon Frost, was actually a vampire and feasted on the woman as she gave birth, passing on a series of enzymes that altered her baby. The enzymes entered the infant's bloodstream, transforming him into a Dhampir - a being tainted by a vampire's kiss, but not converted. In other words half-man, half-vampire. Frost was driven away before he could slay the child, but Tara perished, leaving the orphaned Eric Brooks to be raised at Madame Vanity's brothel. Though Blade is crusading against forces that are a threat to humanity, he is also a loner by nature and does not take orders well. For this reason and also the nature of the foes he fights he often operates outside society, and rarely interacts with other superheroes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Eric Brooks, Blade Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 70s, physically in his early 30s or 40s Classification: Dhampir (Human/Vampire hybrid) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery (Master swordsmen and expert marksman who can wield numerous forms of weaponry), Immunity to vampire vulnerabilities such as sunlight, Longevity, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Enhanced Senses, Explosion Manipulation (Always carries with him explosive charges), Resistance to Possession (Casually resisted having someone trying to transfer his soul into his body to control him) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Considerably stronger than Captain America. Fought Wolverine, later fought and killed a clone of Wolverine with help from the real one, was also prophesied to kill that clone together with Wolverine) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Hawkeye, Captain America and Wolverine) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Stronger than Captain America. Able to lift heavy weapons and swing them around easily) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, higher with other various devices Standard Equipment: A stylized double edge sword with an acid-etched titanium blade, teakwood daggers; Adamantium, acid-etched swords; Kevlar body armor; automatic and semi-automatic firearms converted for use with hollow-point, garlic-filled silver bullets; and a variety of portable, custom-designed weapons that employ silver, garlic, sunlight, ultraviolet rays and anti-coagulants. Explosive charges Intelligence: Master martial artist, swordsman, marksman, can speak multiple languages and has years of experience in fighting vampires, demons, and all kinds of enemies Weaknesses: None notable Note: There are many versions of Blade, this profile covers mainly the 616 Marvel comic book version. Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Orphans Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Humans Category:Antiheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Vampires Category:Gun Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hybrids Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 9